Nightmare
by XxPetraforlifexX
Summary: Set two years after teen titans vs the justice league, Raven struggles with containing her father now that his voice is louder than ever. Will he convince her to do to things that she never planned on doing? And she finds unexpected solace in Damian.


Nightmare

Authors note: Hey guys, hope you like this Damirae story, the lovey dovey parts are going to happen a little later on. Just so know in this story Terra is evil, and still working for Slade, but yeah just a disclaimer. Try to take it easy on me I haven't written that many fan fics yet. So review if you like it, or don't, either way I appreciate the support, and constructive criticism. Also next week I'm thinking about writing a Lunar Chronicles story, I haven't decided which couple I'm going to do it on, but I can tell you one thing for sure it won't be Cresswell. Don't ask why I don't like Cresswell it's a long story, but yeah hope you get some sort of entertainment out of this! –Bella

Set two years after Trigon attacked…

I hate the fiery depths of my old home more than anything, and for some odd reason all of my dreams always start out like this. They range from watching my friends get tortured and then killed to having to do unspeakable things. But today's different, I'm the one who's being tortured by my father. With chains wrapped around my wrists and ankles, and father standing there with a blade giving me disdainful looks. And my dreams have been like this for a couple of days now, and I wonder why they're having this sudden change. Is my conscious trying to tell me something? He suddenly drives the blade through my heart, and the nothing, just nothing.

I wake up in a cold sweat, and immediately sit straight up.

 _How was your slumber?_

I usually try to ignore my father's voice as much as I possibly can but his question makes something click in my brain.

"Have you been giving me those dreams?"

I hate when I have to talk to the air, but he won't be able to hear me otherwise so I don't really have much of a choice. He cryptically laughs.

 _What does it matter to you?_

I let out an annoyed sigh and decide not to answer him, because if he isn't going to answer me, I won't answer him.

As the rest of the day goes by I can't help but to notice that Trigon's voice is exceptionally loud today. Almost like he's standing right next to me. Maybe I just need to focus my mind on something else. I decide to walk into the training area, where everybody else is.

"Hey Rae whatcha doin?" Beast boy runs over to me as soon as I walk into the room

"Nothing."

"Well good, come on we were just about to watch Damian get his butt kicked by Jaime… again." He grabs my arm and leads me over to where Starfire is

"Why are you so sure that Beetle's going to win?" I ask

"Um, do you remember what happened last time?" Garfield turns to look at me

"Of course I remember! Who do you think healed him?"

 _Ah, one of your biggest mistakes healing that brat wonder._

I turn my head away, in hopes of getting his voice out of my head. Suddenly an alarm blares through the entire tower. Nightwing walks into the room and everyone scurries over to him, including me.

"What's the problem?" Starfire asks

"There's been an attack on a downtown bank." Nightwing explains

We finally get to the bank, and when we do the last person that we expected to see showed up.

"Slade!?" Nightwing exclaims

"Who else did you expect it to be?" Slade asks while lunging for me

I quickly dodge out of the way, and Starfire starts firing star bolts at Slade. After a few minutes we have Slade subdued, and then he starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Beast boy asks

"Did you really think I would pick this fight without any back up?"

Suddenly Terra comes gliding down from the sky on a rock.

"Great." Damian mutters under his breath

I narrow my eyes at Terra. And then within a split second she manages to free Slade. She launches a several rock at everyone and in the moment of chaos Slade starts running towards Damian and me. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the rest of the team trying to hold off Terra. With his sword drawn Slade propels himself towards me, and Damian quickly steps in front of me and holds up his sword, metal clangs against metal. And they are fighting, after a few seconds Slade knocks Damian to the ground, and puts his attention back on me. I start shooting magic at him, and I'm so distracted by my father's presence that I let Slade get the upper hand. He slashes the side of my arm and I hover above him trying to do some sort of damage.

 _Are you so petty that you can't even beat a mere human?_

I try to ignore him, and then suddenly Terra hits me with a rock, knocking me out of the sky, which causes me to land on the hard ground. I quickly get up, and mutter words that only I can hear. Apparently Damian drew Slade's attention away from me, but it doesn't really do me that much good, considering now I have to deal with Terra. I look around to try and figure out where the rest of the team is and I see Starfire, Nightwing, and Blue Beetle lying on the ground. Beast boy is helping Damian fend off Slade, and so I'm left with Terra. Out of all of the people, why her?

"Nice to see you again, Raven."

I immediately lunge at the girl, and she does the same to me. She starts throwing rocks and I easily dodge them. I land several hits on her, and soon I have her on the ground cowering.

"The only reason you're winning, is because you're a witch, that's all you'll ever be. No wonder everyone liked me more than you when I was on the team." She sneers

 _Finish her, Raven._

"Everybody knows that you're a demon metaphorically and literally."

 _You know you want to make her pay for all those things that she's said to you. Show her that you're better than her!_

"You insufferable piece of filth!" She screams

 _Show her what you're really made of._

Out of the corner of my eye I can see that Beast Boy and Damian, have handled Slade. And now have him in handcuffs. They're going over to help the rest of the team.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance!" Terra yells

My father and Terra keep throwing comments at me, and provoking me. And it's getting to be too much. I drop to my knees and cover my ears.

"Just shut up! Both of you!" I yell while closing my eyes

 _Ah, Raven such big potential, too bad you were a disappointment._

"Stop, just stop."

"I didn't even say anything." Terra mutters

Someone sets a hand on my shoulder, and I open my eyes to see Damian standing next to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine." I say while getting up

I quickly knock Terra out, before storming away from the rest of the team.

Damian quickly catches up to me "What was that about, back there?"

"It was nothing. What does it matter to you anyways?"

"It matters because I'm worried about you, what's bothering you?"

"It's just some minor family problems."

"So in other words it's your father?"

I involuntarily bite my lip.

"I've been having a really hard time trying to block him out lately, I'm not that worried about it. But it's a little frustrating." I stop walking and turn to face him

"I didn't know that you could actually hear him."

"I do a good job at hiding it most of the time, but anyways listen, I'm fine really. He'll stop eventually."

He knits his eyebrows together before saying "Alright."

11:36 pm, same day

I wake up panicking from the nightmare that I just had. I quickly throw the sheets over to the foot of my bed, and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I somehow feel as though the nightmares are getting worse. But how could that even be possible? They're already awful. Maybe I just need to clear my head. I stand up and walk over to my door. I turn the handle and creak the door open as slowly as I can. And when I do I start walking down the halls of the tower, as stealthily as possible. I know that I could just teleport to wherever I wanted to go, but I feel like walking. I somehow find my way to the room living room of the tower.

 _Are the dreams getting any better?_

Just ignore him.

 _You know I could make them stop, if you let me out of here. But in the long run it won't matter because I'll eventually find a way out, and when I do I'll kill every single one of your idiotic, egotistical friends. And I'll save you for last, so that you can watch me rip them to pieces._

"Do you ever stop!? I sick and tired of you whispering in my ear, every day of my life. You're never getting out. Do you hear that?!" I say out loud

I probably just woke everybody up, but I honestly don't care. I decide to meditate. I need to focus my mind on anything other than my father's nagging voice. After several minutes I can't just can't seem to focus enough, and I open my eyes in what feels like defeat. And when I do, I'm startled when I see Damian sitting next to me on the couch.

"Oh, my god. You scared me half to death." I exclaim

"Sorry, I just heard you. I wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"His presence is getting worse, I didn't mean to wake you up."

He sets his hand on mine, and says "Hey, it's alright."

His touch sort of shocks me in a sense, but it's nice.

"I haven't seen you this distraught since Trigon attacked, I hate seeing you struggle."

I can't help but to feel the least bit endeared by his comment.

 _Are you really falling for this… boy's charade? Mark my words no one will ever care for you, no one. Who would ever want to be with a creature as hideous as you?_

I lower my head, and try not to think about what my father just said. Am I really that unattractive that no one could ever possibly love me?

Damian must notice my unease "What's wrong?"

He tucks a stray stand of hair behind my ear, and I swallow a lump in my throat that I didn't know was there. Before I can't contain my discomfort anymore.

"I'm scared, and sad, and angry. And, I, I just don't know what to do, anymore. What if I can't keep him contained? And he says stuff that just shatters my soul into more pieces then it already is in. Do you think it's true? Am I going to be alone forever? What if, what if something happens to me and then there'll be no one to keep him in the crystal." I let tears stream down my face and turn away

I'm so embarrassed about the fact that I'm actually crying. I usually do so well at keeping my emotions hidden, but something about Damian just makes me feel, like I can tell him anything. Almost like I'm safe.

"Raven, don't you dare listen to a word that he says. I know that you can keep him contained. And… I won't let you be alone. I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me."

"And I won't let anything happen to you, ever."

Something about his piercing green gaze in this moment, is almost intoxicating. And something in my own head is telling me to kiss him, just kiss him already. This is the perfect moment. But before I can make my own move, he presses his lips to mine. At first I am taken aback but then I tentatively move my hands, up his chest, to his shoulders, and finally wrap them around his neck. He slowly positions his hands on my waist. And I lean back against the couch to savor this moment. Then suddenly the lights flick on.

"What's going on, why are you awake at-" Beast boy stops talking as soon as he sees Damian and me

"Oh, I, um, I, when did you two become a thing!?"

"Actually you know what, never mind I'm just gonna go back to bed." Beast boy switches the light back off before heading to his bedroom

"I hope me kissing you was alright." Damian says

"It was more than alright."

And there it is, hope you aren't mad at me for ending it there. But I'm currently writing this at 10:47 pm, and I needed to get it finished. And I know that might not be late for you but I'm fourteen alright, so don't judge me. Also I was saying that jokingly, just so you know.


End file.
